La huérfana de Hufflepuff
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Yo soy la huerfana de Hufflepuff. La mancha de mi casa. Hogwarts ha sido mi prision. ¿Podría eso cambiar? Basado en el fic 'La lagrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente', de nikachan123 [Chap2][Cancelado]
1. La huérfana de Hufflepuff

**Primero de todo adevrtir que este es un fic basado en otro fic (La lágrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente), pero que no será una historia completamente paralela, sino que creo que habrá algunas modificaciones.**

**Todo pertenece a Rowling, a la Warner Bross y a quien tenga los derechos de autor**

**Los tres nuevos profesores, el comportamiento de algunos personajes y más cosas que aún no salen, pertenecen a nikachan123**

**Y os preguntaréis¿Y qué has hecho tú? weno, yo hago lo que puedo xD**

**Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La huérfana de Hufflepuff**

-¡Holloway!

Aledis se levantó de encima de la chica que estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Observó el miedo en la cara de la chica, y frunció el ceño. Steward era la chica más odiosa que jamás hubiese conocido; poseía una arrogancia más propia de Slytherin, y no de Ravenclaw, que era su casa. Más bien le parecía que era una Ravenclaw sin mucha inteligencia, así que siempre acababa llegando a la conclusión de que el sombrero ya estaba viejo y había confundido la casa de las serpientes y la de las águilas. Evidentemente ella no había querido hacerle daño, solo pretendía asustarla un poco. Ya estaba harta de que no le dejaran en paz por ser huérfana. Ya era bastante duro sin tener a nadie recordándotelo cada día. Ella era la huérfana de Hufflepuff, llevaba seis años enteros siéndolo y nada cambiaría ese último año. Y Steward era como la abeja reina, ella era quien lo había creado todo, y era por su culpa que su existencia fuese cada día más miserable. Pero si normalmente solía atacarla con comentarios de su falta de familia, hoy no se había conformaba con eso, y mientras el profesor prestaba atención a otros alumnos, ella había insultado a sus padres. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Sin ni siquiera ser consciente, cogió la espada que estaba limpiando, y con unos gestos rápidos había aprisionado el cuello de Steward entre el suelo y el filo de su espada. Definitivamente le gustaban las nuevas clases de defensa no mágica.

Pero ahora el profesor Derin estaba a su lado clavándole sus ojos grises en los negros propios. No se podría decir cual de los dos destilaba más frialdad. El profesor desvió su vista hacia la chica que aún seguía tumbada en el suelo, todavía en estado de shock, y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Aledis rodó los ojos al escuchar claramente los suspiros de todas las chicas de la clase. Todas sin excepción babeaban por el nuevo profesor, y aunque reconocía que era atractivo, encontraba aquello excesivo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

La voz del profesor le hizo estremecerse. De seguro que pasaría las dos próximas semanas limpiando trofeos bajo la supervisión de Filch.

-Me.. me atacó. Ha aprovechado que usted no miraba para intentar matarme. Siempre me ha odiado y envidiado, y ahora que está armada…

Aledis no pudo reprimir una mueca entre el asco y una sonrisa irónica al escucharla. No por nada era la abeja reina… Siempre que ella acababa perdiendo el control ante sus burlas fingía un gimoteo asustado y demostrando una gran valúa para la interpretación, humedecía los ojos de un modo que los profesores ni siquiera reparaban en poner en duda. Y allí estaba de nuevo, esta vez resultando patética por intentar parecer sexy y desvalecida al mismo tiempo ante el profesor…

-¿Qué dice ante eso?

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, la mayoría de maestros se limitaban a mirarle enfadados y a imponerle directamente un castigo, además de puntos perdidos claro. Para los profesores no era la huérfana de Hufflepuff; para ellos era la conflictiva de Hufflepuff, una mancha en el buen comportamiento que solía haber en esa casa.

-No puedo negar,-miró directamente al profesor- que habría hecho un favor a la humanidad matándola, el coeficiente intelectual del castillo habría aumentado unos dos millones de puntos de repente-sonrió con una mueca- pero por desgracia esa no era mi intención. Como has podido comprobar -se dirigió ahora a Steward- no todo el mundo está bajo tus pies; sólo quería que te quedara claro.

Volvió a posar la mirada en su profesor y esperó el castigo. Y esperó. Y siguió esperando. Pero tras dos minutos enteros de silencio absoluto en el aula, el profesor no le dijo nada que se esperara.

-¿Desde cuándo practica con la espada?

No pudo evitar cambiar su expresión fría por una de sorpresa por unos instantes; sólo unos instantes. Luego sonrió ladeadamente. Ese profesor le caía bien.

-Desde pequeña… conocí a alguien experto a los cinco años y a los ocho empecé con la espada.

-¿Alguna otra arma?

-Las dagas y el arco. Además artes marciales.

Derin miró escrutadoramente la chica. Pese a no tener sobrepeso, tampoco tenía el cuerpo que dejaban años de entrenamiento. Tenía donde debía tener, y, como pensaba Aledis, si alguien creía que le sobraba, pues que no mirase y se aguantara. La chica sonrió ante la mirada del profesor.

-Es mi constitución, aunque esté en forma no se vuelve más atlético de ningún modo.

Y ante la sorpresa general de la clase el profesor Derin sonrió. Era la primera vez que le veían hacerlo e intuían que no le verían hacerlo muchas veces más.

-Su cuerpo debe de estar acostumbrado al entrenamiento y por eso no cambia; teniendo en cuenta que se entrena desde pequeña…

-Aunque aquí sea difícil…

Derin la interrogó con la mirada y ella siguió hablando.

-Puedo correr, puedo hacer abdominales y flexiones y todas esas cosas, pero no tengo adversarios. Y mejorar sin adversarios es prácticamente imposible. Y a pesar de sus clases, cuando ellos-miró rápidamente todo el aula- hayan llegado un nivel lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarse a mí, no se siquiera si no habré acabado ya este curso.

Derin asintió con comprensión. El resto de la clase la miró con odio, había insinuado que su nivel no llegaría al suyo. Fuera de las aulas pagaría lo dicho, y Aledis lo sabía.

Derin volvió a dar un vistazo a Steward (sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo a la velocidad de la luz y su espalda se irguió haciendo que pareciera que usara una talla más de sujetador) y se dirigió calmadamente a su mesa.

-Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff, por atacar a un compañero sin mi permiso –Steward sonrió con satisfacción- y diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, por intentar manipular a un profesor.

Steward no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca, dándole un aspecto bastante bobo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a quitarle diez puntos de aquella manera¡Y encima a ella, Jessie Steward, quien a los ojos de los profesores su comportamiento era impecable! Por muy atractivo que le resultase el nuevo profesor, no iba a permitir aquello.

-Profesor,-su voz sonó tranquila e inocente- no entiendo porqué me ha quitado puntos a mí.

Derin la miró alzando una ceja.

-Su comedia no le servirá en esta clase, Steward. Si vuelve a intentar hacerse la víctima conmigo diez puntos le parecerán poco.-elevó la voz para que toda la clase le oyera perfectamente- En esta clase no permitiré que intenten engañarme. Valoro la sinceridad por encima de su destreza. Así que más les vale no intentar nada, porqué lo sabré.

Ya había encontrado su clase favorita. Y jamás olvidaría la expresión de Steward. Jamás.

El resto de la clase pasó con normalidad, eso sí, Aledis recibió miradas de odio en lugar de las de burla a las que estaba acostumbrada. Debería vigilar a partir del momento en que saliese del aula. No sabía ni cuando ni como, pero las represalias llegarían. Y aunque era una bruja capacitada y sabía defenderse, si eran muchos los que le hacían algo… Reprimió un escalofrío. Sabía que no era malo tener miedo, pero no podía permitirse mostrarlo ante los demás. Sin darse cuenta el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó. Tenía clase de Historia con la profesora Giliath. Recordó su profesora y por un instante quiso ser como ella. Caía bien a todos y parecía una persona genial, y su presencia era tranquilizadora, le hacía sentirse acogida. Pero un instante después se reprendió; ella no era el problema, si los demás eran imbéciles profundos no podía hacer nada.

Cogió su bolsa lentamente, pero cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta paró en seco y se volteó a ver a su maestro. Estaba de espaldas a ella, revisando las armas. Lo meditó un par de segundos y se acercó a él con decisión. Cuando estaba a un par de metros el profesor se giró mientras ella frenaba como si se hubiese levantado una pared frente a ella. Tras un par de minutos en que él parecía esperar lo que ella quisiera decirle, respiró hondo mentalmente, y disimuladamente de forma real.

-Yo sólo quería felicitarle profesor. Por el momento ha sido el segundo en descubrirla, el primero en decirlo abiertamente.-Derin la miró extrañado- El profesor Lupin nunca le dijo nada.-se animó a sonreírle.

-Es demasiado bondadoso…-dijo el más para si mismo que para su alumna. Tras unos segundos, ella decidió irse, no quería llegar tarde.

-Hasta la próxima clase… y gracias por todo. Lo que ha hecho ha significado para mí más de lo que se piensan…-calló al ver que quizás estaba hablando demasiado.- Adiós.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se había entretenido demasiado; ya debería estar en clase. Corriendo aprisa salió del aula y no paró hasta llegar a Historia de la Magia. La puerta estaba cerrada. Se puso bien la cartera, que tras la carrera se le había descolocado, y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

La voz de la profesora Giliath sonó clara y dulce al mismo tiempo. Aledis se acercó a ella sin mirar a sus compañeros (esa clase la compartían también con Ravenclaw) y se disculpó rápidamente.

-Lo siento profesora, no quería llegar tarde, pero me quedé hablando con el profesor Derin al salir y sin darme cuenta…

-¿Estabas hablando con Derin?

Aledis asintió suavemente. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y luego le sonrió.

-No hay problema, pero procura no llegar tarde, puedes perderte algo interesante.

Aledis sonrió mientras asentía, y, a su desagrado se sentaba en el único sitio libre. Al lado de Steward. Debía haber indicado que dejaran ese asiento libre, para poder amenazarla a gusto. Pero extrañamente no ocurrió nada en toda la clase. Ni en la siguiente. Ni en los pasillos, ni cuando fue a comer, ni por la tarde. Después de clase decidió ir a la biblioteca, bien visible a los ojos de Madame Pince, de modo que allí no corría peligro. Cuando bajó a cenar, no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a la mesa circular que ocupaban los nuevos maestros, Lupin y Potter. Frunció el ceño en pensar en Potter. Ni siquiera llevaban una semana de clases y ya había oído su nombre en pasillos, lavabos y en la sala común más veces que el resto de su vida junta. Y eso que Potter siempre había sido un tema recurrente de conversación.

Se dirigió al sitio que solía ocupar en la mesa, en la punta lo más cerca de los profesores posible. Con el tiempo había aprendido que como más cerca estuviera un profesor, menos se le acercaban para meterse con ella. Si eran McGonagall o Snape, el radio de acción era el doble. Se sentó y se sirvió el plato. Cuando iba a llevarse el primer bocado a la boca, miró a su alrededor y luego a la comida. Desechó la idea rápidamente; no eran lo suficientemente listos para echarles una poción en la comida, y aunque lo fueran, no habrían tenido el tiempo suficiente de planearlo y elaborar una poción. Comió desganadamente, no sentía mucho apetito. No pudo evitar fijarse, que a pesar de no tener mucho hambre había comido bastante más que un grupito de chicas de quinto. Las miró con compasión y algo de envidia a la vez. Eran realmente guapas, caían bien a todo el mundo, y tenían unos cuerpos que los chicos calificaban de esculturales. Trató de pensar que eso no pagaba la pena el ser estúpidas; pero aún así dejó los postres con sólo un par de mordiscos. Ahora su hambre era nula. Pero en cuanto se levantó, su mente volvió a Steward, y se puso en alerta nuevamente. Cuando salía del comedor, se topó con unos chicos de Slytherin, y uno de ellos, que era muy musculado, pero no parecía tener el cerebro más grande que una nuez, la tumbó al suelo chocando con ella.

Aledis sintió rabia, muchísima rabia, porqué aquel chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la había tirado al suelo. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de terminar ese curso e olvidar todo el mundo de ese castillo, y empezar por fin una nueva vida. Intentó levantarse pesadamente, ya que había cogido varios libros de la biblioteca además de los que había cargado todo el día. Se sorprendió al ver la mano de su nuevo profesor de defensa no mágica frente a ella. La aceptó y una vez de pie, dio las gracias apresuradamente antes de desaparecer hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff. En cuanto llegó se dirigió a su habitación y hechizó los doseles de su cama con un hechizo de privacidad; Steward contaba con apoyo en Hufflepuff…

Avanzaba por los pasillos con calma, acababa de darse un baño relajante en el baño de prefectos. Había aprendido un hechizo que sustituía la contraseña para poder entrar, y así se aseguraba un sitio donde poder estar sola. Después de estar dentro una hora, había salido del baño completamente relajada.

Sólo un instante. En un momento notó como su varita salía disparada de su bolsillo al tiempo que sus piernas y sus brazos se ataban mágicamente y su garganta se negaba a realizar ningún sonido. Ni siquiera necesitó ver la cara de autosuficiencia de Steward para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Allí estaba su castigo por lo ocurrido en clase de defensa no mágica. Intentó no parecer asustada, pero le resultó difícil cuando vio que había al menos veinte estudiantes rodeándola. Steward, Cho Chang, Marieta Edgeocombe, Jack Patterson, Damian Williams, Juliette Stevenson, Roger Broderick… y gente de quien no sabía ni el nombre. Y aunque se sentía pequeña y asustada, cuando Steward se le acercó triunfante, la miró amenazadoramente. Algún día, de alguna forma, pagarían por lo que le iban a hacer. Y Steward lo pagaría más caro que cualquiera.

-¿Qué harás ahora, huérfana? No tienes tus juguetitos ni hay nadie que pueda ayudarte- Aledis oyó un coro de risitas- Estás sola

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, alguien le envió un petrificus totalus; ahora no podía moverse en absoluto. Steward retrocedió unos pasos al tiempo que algunos de los que estaban allí avanzaban hacia ella. No pudo hacer nada para evitar que los bucles dorados que tanto le gustaban, fueran cayendo aleatoriamente, dándole un aspecto desaliñado. Mientras una chica le rompió la túnica y le aplicó un hechizo en los brazos. Unos segundos después pudo notar perfectamente como le crecía el vello de los brazos de forma acelerada y lo mismo pasó con sus piernas. Cuando la chica que lo hizo se hubo apartado, otra se acercó a ella y le escribió algo con pintalabios en la camisa. Los otros rieron abiertamente. Destrozaron su falda dejando ver ligeramente su ropa interior. No pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas por más tiempo, unos grandes lagrimones de impotencia que resbalaban silenciosos por sus mejillas. Un nuevo hechizo y sus dientes parecían ahora los de un castor. Vertieron algo sobre su cabello, era viscoso, y sintió como le venían arcadas. Para terminar, Steward se acercó a ella con las manos cubiertas de algo sucio y se las restregó en la cara. Se apartó y quedó cegada un instante por el flash de una cámara. Y otro fogonazo más de luz. Pero el segundo había sido distinto. De repente todos dejaron de reírse para mirar a un lugar en concreto; el miedo dibujado en su cara. Aledis intentó ver que había captado la atención de sus agresores, pero no alcanzaba a hacerlo, aún estaba paralizada.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes, y estarán castigados hasta final de curso.

Aledis lloró aun más fuertemente. Era imposible no reconocer la voz del profesor Derin. Cualquier tipo de respeto que se hubiera podido ganar en sus clases acababa de desvanecerse. A partir de ese momento la miraria con compasión, con pena. Y no quería que nadie la mirara con pena.

Entonces en su campo de visión, a demás del profesor Derin, Potter, Lupin, y los profesores Erebor y Giliath. De repente notó que todos los hechizos de inmovilización y silenciación desaparecieron, y no pudo evitar caer sobre sus rodillas y llorar amargamente, con un llanto desgarrador.

No supo nada más excepto que la cogían y la llevaban a algún lugar cálido. Se sintió reconfortada y protegida, pero aún lloró largo rato sin molestarse en reparar en nada de su alrededor. Y habría seguido así por más tiempo si no hubiera sido por un fuerte golpe de puerta y un grito descontrolado.

-¡Maldito viejo chiflado!

Aledis levantó la cabeza y observó el lugar donde estaba. Era una sala espaciosa, pintada con colores cálidos. Una chimenea dotaba de calor la estancia, en la que había varios sillones, una mesa con algunas sillas alrededor, una pequeña biblioteca y un par de sofás, en uno de los cuales estaba sentada. Se giró hacia donde había oído el grito. Potter, Erebor y Derin acababan de entrar, y aunque los dos primeros tenían cara de disgusto, no podía compararse con Derin. Sus facciones estaban contraídas por la rabia, y sus ojos siempre fríos, brillaban con furia. Sintió una mano en el hombro y relajó instintivamente los músculos que se habían puesto en tensión ante la irrupción de los tres hombres. Se giró topando con la mirada dulce de la profesora Giliath, y detrás de ella, Lupin le miraba con preocupación.

-Todo irá bien a partir de ahora.

Aunque Aledis se negaba a creerlo, su profesora sonaba tan segura…

-Voy a deshacerlo todo¿de acuerdo?

La chica tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que se refería a su aspecto, y se sintió avergonzada de que todos la vieran con ese aspecto. Asintió débilmente y observó la varita de su maestra. Un minuto más tarde lo único de extraño en su aspecto era su pelo. Antes lucía una melena larga, espesa y brillante. Ahora tenía mechones de diferentes longitudes sin ningún tipo de orden. Aledis se palpó suavemente el pelo. Su melena dorada era su orgullo, lo que más le gustaba de ella misma.

-No.. no puede arreglarme el pelo.

No era una pregunta, lo afirmaba. Su voz sonaba débil y rota, completamente distinta a su voz tranquila y serena habitual. Giliath negó suavemente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo mejor será que lo corte, así no quedará tan espantoso.-apenas alzaba la voz, pero en el silencio de la sala se oía perfectamente.

Giliath asintió, y antes de darse cuenta, Aledis estaba envuelta en sus brazos.

-No dejaremos que te ocurra nada malo, Aledis. –le susurró suavemente- Esta noche dormirás aquí.

Alzó la cabeza y miró fugazmente a los que la rodeaban.

-Yo…no quiero ser más molestia. Si sólo me acompañara alguien a mi sala común, no tienen porqué preocuparse conmigo.

Escuchó un suspiro tras de sí y al girarse, se sobresaltó ligeramente al encontrarse a Derin cara a cara, mirándole directamente y de cuclillas, con las manos apoyadas en el sofá.

-¿No entiende qué tú no eres molestia¿Qué la molestia para nosotros es la gente que te ha atacado? Te quedaras aquí hoy y siempre que lo necesites.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Aledis había vuelto a llorar agarrándose fuertemente a su profesor.

Decía palabras que ninguno podía entender, solo lograron descifrar un constante "tenía miedo". Después de un largo rato, suavemente fue dejando de llorar para quedarse dormida. Giliath hizo aparecer una cama al lado de la suya propia y Derin la cargó dejandola suavemente sobre el blando colchón, donde extrañamente se durmió sin nada que la atormentara, como pasaba desde hacía tres años.

* * *

**Que tal? Bien? Mal? Mejor que no vuelva a escribir nunca jamás? **

**Para lo que sea, dejad un review, q alegran el día!**

**Nos vemos,**

**Laia**


	2. Un nuevo hogar

**Hola a todos!  
Primero de todo agradecer los reviews que me han enviado, de verdad que cuando leo uno me alegra el día**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia, me ha gustado mucho de escribir, menos las últimas lineas, creo que he desgraciado el capitulo con el final, pero es q no sabia como terminarlo u.u**

**Advierto de que no sé cuando estará el 3o, ya que hay algunas cosas que no tengo claras, y además me he empezado la trilogía del señor de los anillos, y como me la han prestado y tendré que devolverlo, pues eso, que quizás tardo un poco. **

**Weno, pues solo me queda decir que esto no es mío, yo solo me divierto un poco, y que si alguien quiere comprar los derechos de los personajes (excepto de Aledis, que es mía y solo mía xD) pues que se lo diga a Rowling o a Nikachan123.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Un nuevo hogar**

Cuando Aledis abrió los ojos, sintió una sensación de paz que pocas veces había tenido en Hogwarts. No había ningún problema y todo estaba bien. Hasta que recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Observó su alrededor y vio a la profesora Giliath durmiendo plácidamente en una cama junto a la suya. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Incluso dormida emanaba una paz y tranquilidad que te llenaban por completo. Se incorporó con pereza e instintivamente se llevó una mano al cabello, pero la retiró rápidamente al darse cuenta de que ya no era el mismo. Soltó un suspiro resignado.

Pensó en Danny. Desde hacía tres años que se conocían y nunca le había visto enfadado de verdad, pero estaba segura de que si le contaba lo que había ocurrido, no dudaría en ir a Hogwarts y darle su merecido a todos los implicados. Se abstendría de decirle nada. Suspiró de nuevo. Cuanto le echaba de menos. Desde que se conocieron, Danny se había autoproclamado su hermano mayor, y los momentos con él eran los más felices de su vida. Pensó en la cara que se le quedaría a Steward si les viera juntos y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Danny era sin duda atractivo; tenía un encanto natural que hacía que te fijaras en él. Era divertido, amable y simpático. Y tenía una voz que hacía que todas las chicas suspiraran por él. Sonrió cerrando los ojos para recordar su voz, cantándole cálidamente cuando estaban solos. Le encantaba eso, la hacía sentir tan especial… De repente se sintió observada. Abrió los ojos y al girarse se encontró con la profesora Giliath, que le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En un amigo de fuera de Hogwarts.

-¿Sólo un amigo?-preguntó la profesora con una sonrisa pícara. Aledis sonrió.

-No, es más bien un hermano.

Giliath siguió sonriendo y se acercó a ella, posando una mano sobre su cabeza suavemente.

-Hoy es sábado, así que puedes ir con calma. Te prestaré algo de ropa para hoy, pero primero una ducha y luego te arreglaré el pelo.

Aledis puso una mueca al recordar su cabello.

-No es necesario profesora, puedo ir a buscar ropa a mi habitación, y el pelo puedo arreglarlo yo misma.

La profesora suspiró suavemente negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si no lo haces porqué te lo ofrezco amablemente, lo harás porqué son las órdenes de una profesora.

Aledis le aguantó unos segundos la mirada antes de sonreír derrotada.

Cuando Aledis se miró en el espejo, apenas supo reconocerse.

Se había dado una ducha relajante con los jabones de los que disponía su profesora. Notó que su piel se volvía más suave sólo con enjabonarse. Al salir, se enfundó en un suave albornoz blanco, y salió del baño para buscar a Giliath. La verdad es que se le hacía extraño estar en la habitación de una profesora, pero tenía que reconocer que se sentía bien allí. La profesora la estaba esperando con unas tijeras en la mano sentada en un sillón. En cuanto la vio, se levantó e hizo un gesto para que no saliera del baño. Hizo aparecer una silla delante del espejo y le indicó que se sentara. Veinte minutos más tarde, se levantaron y se dirigieron al armario de la profesora. Cuando lo abrió, pareció dudar un poco, pero no tardó en sacar un vestido.

Aledis volvió a mirar el reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo. Lucía una bonita túnica que empezaba con un rosa pálido y terminaba en las puntas con un rosa casi rojo. Gracias a unos toques de la varita de Giliath, el vestido se adaptó perfectamente a sus medidas. También le había prestado unos bonitos zapatos blancos de medio tacón. Su pelo, antes largo hasta la cintura, le caía ahora graciosamente sobre los hombros en un escalado que no dejaba a pensar que ningún desastre pudiese haber ocurrido. Finalmente observó su rostro. La profesora había insistido en darle unos ligeros toques de maquillaje, y aunque al principio se había negado, ahora encontró que su maestra había acertado plenamente. Tan solo con algo de colorete, sombra de ojos y pintalabios parecía una persona nueva.

Entonces vio que Giliath, que se había alejado hacia su mesita de noche, volvía con algo entre las manos, y se lo acomodó suavemente sobre la cabeza. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y vio una fina corona plateada adornándole la cabeza. Era sencillamente hermosa. Cuando se giró para rechazar llevar algo tan bonito y que no le perteneciera, se encontró con la divertida mirada de Giliath y un dedo sobre los labios para evitar que hablase.

-Todo lo que llevas puesto, a partir de ahora es tuyo. Y si me replicas te restaré veinte puntos por cada palabra que digas- se adelantó en previsión de lo que dijera la chica.

Aledis se quedó sin saber que decir, todo aquello era demasiado hermoso para ella. Sólo pudo articular una palabra.

-Gracias.

Giliath solamente hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-¿Vamos? Nos deben de estar esperando para bajar a desayunar.

Aledis asintió y la siguió hacia la puerta.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, la bruja no pudo evitar abrir lo ojos con sorpresa. Potter y el profesor Derin estaban peleando con dos dagas cada uno, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de su entrada. Sus movimientos eran de una ligereza y agilidad casi hipnotizantes, y apenas se fijó en el profesor Erebor y Lupin, que estaban charlando animadamente en un rincón de la sala, rodeados de libros y ajenos a la lucha entre los otros dos. Entonces la profesora carraspeó suavemente haciendo que los cuatro hombres voltearan a verla, Derin y Harry deteniéndose a medio movimiento. Se sintió terriblemente intimidada por los cuatro pares de ojos que la miraban abiertamente y se sonrojó rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal si os quitáis esa cara de bobos y saludáis a la señorita, en lugar de mirarla sin pestañear?

Los cuatro hombres reaccionaron inmediatamente y saludaron a la chica con un buenos días y una sonrisa; ¿aquella era la misma chica que la noche anterior? Aledis miró fijamente el suelo, todavía sonrojada, murmurando un buenos días de vuelta.

-Aledis¿puedes sentarte un momento? Hay algo que queremos hablar contigo.

La chica asintió a Remus y se sentó junto a Giliath en un sofá.

-Anoche, cuando te fuiste a dormir- empezó Erebor- estuvimos hablando acerca de lo que te pasó.- el rostro de Aledis perdió cualquier tipo de expresión- Y si no nos equivocamos, no es la primera vez que te hacen algo. Quizás nunca había sido tan grave, pero algo te han hecho.

Aledis asintió suavemente.

-Desde primero que se meten conmigo por ser huérfana, pero la mayoría de veces sólo se ríen de mí insultándome, no suelen atreverse a hacerme algo físicamente.-el resto la miró, sorprendidos de que pudiera hablar de algo así con tanta tranquilidad- Pero después de lo ocurrido en clase…-miró a Derin directamente-bueno, supongo que se querían vengar.

Nadie preguntó nada sobre lo que había pasado en la clase, así que la bruja supuso que mientras dormía su profesor ya lo habría contado al resto.

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste a nadie?

Harry la miraba directamente, pero en su cara no había la frialdad que había demostrado desde el inicio de curso.

-Ningún profesor me hubiera creído.-respondió ella simplemente encogiéndose de hombros- Y luego las represalias hubieran sido peores.

Después de su afirmación todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que un minuto después Derin lo rompió con voz firme y resuelta.

-Te quedarás aquí. Harry, después del desayuno iremos a comunicárselo al director.

No se lo estaba preguntando. Lo estaba afirmando. Y ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara. Lupin pareció el único tan sorprendido como ella de la resolución del dios. Los otros tres se limitaron a asentir sonriendo. Cuando Aledis salió de la sorpresa no tardó en replicar.

-¡Pero no es necesario! He aguantado seis años, uno más no será nada.- dijo temiendo lo que podrían llegar a hacerle si viviera con ellos- Le estoy muy agradecida por el ofrecimiento, pero no es necesario.

-Piensa en lo que querría el chico del que me hablaste.-intervino Giliath

Aledis frunció el ceño.

-Lo que querría habría sido enviarles a todos como alimento del calamar gigante, lo que creo que no es una opción que tres profesores aprueben. Y seguramente se adjudicaría el puesto de guardaespaldas.-no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida al imaginar a Danny al estilo misión imposible siguiéndole por todo el castillo.

-¿Un chico?

La rubia alzó la mirada hacia Harry, que la miraba pícaramente al igual que los adultos, exceptuando a Derin que parecía sumamente interesado en un punto fijo de la pared, ajeno a todo lo que pudiera ocurrir en aquella sala.

-¡No! Quiero decir que sí. Es decir, que no.-respiró hondo para calmarse-Es mi hermano mayor. Bueno, en realidad no lo es, pero cuando nos conocimos se autoproclamó mi hermano, y como es un lapa desde entonces él…

-¡Respira!- le dijo amistosamente Erebor- No tienes porqué dar ninguna explicación.

-Sólo lo dejaba claro.-se defendió ella, provocando la risa de todos- No es gracioso…-murmuró

-Es que creo que a todos nos has parecido adorable.

Aledis se sonrojó violentamente al ver que su profesora hablaba en serio y que nadie la miraba como diciendo "¡es broma!".

-Deberemos habilitar otra habitación…-dijo Lupin distraídamente

La bruja soltó un suspiro ante aquella nueva afirmación, miró a los que la rodeaban, y supo que acabaría quedándose allí.

Cuando entró en el comedor notó que poco a poco todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Escuchó multitud de murmullos mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesa circular donde Harry acababa de Hacer aparecer asiento y plato para ella. Observó a los estudiantes y comprendió por las miradas que nadie sabía quien era. Examinó la mesa de Ravenclaw y no tardó en encontrar a Steward. Posó en ella su mirada, y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver su cara cuando la reconoció. Tomó el asiento que le ofrecieron y empezó a servirse la comida intentando ignorar los centenares de ojos que se clavaban en ella.

-Por cierto-empezó Aledis captando la atención de todos-¿qué pasó anoche para que llegasen de esa forma?-miró a Harry, Erebor y Derin. Los dos primeros sonrieron mirando al rubio.

-Oh… nada importante. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión con el director.-dijo Harry restándole importancia.

Aledis frunció el ceño. Intuía sin mucho esfuerzo que la relación entre el director y los que estaban sentados en esa mesa, no debía de ser muy bueno, pero discutir hasta al punto de hacer enfadar al siempre frío profesor Derin como lo había hecho… Y no tenía que pensar mucho para saber que la discusión debió de tener algo con ella.

-Exactamente¿qué fue lo qué…

-Derin reclamaba que todos estuvieran castigados hasta final de curso,- le cortó Harry- y el director no creyó qué más de dos meses fueran necesarios.

Aledis abrió ligeramente la boca, y se giró para ver a Dumbledore, quién la miró directamente sin reconocerla aún. Molesta, era la forma suave de definir como se sentía en esos momentos. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su comida y no hizo ningún comentario más acerca del tema. De hecho no hizo ningún otro comentario de nada; se limitó a comer sin apartar la vista del plato.

-Derin¿crees que después de hablar con Dumbledore podríamos ir a entrenar un rato?

Aledis levantó la mirada como si la palabra entrenar hubiera activado algún mecanismo de atención.

-Está bien, pero procura no alterarte mucho, que luego lo pago yo.

Harry rió suavemente y se fijó en Aledis, que había estado atenta a la conversación.

-Derin nos comentó que llevas algunos años practicando con armas.

La chica se sonrojó levemente mientras asentía.

-¿Qué arma te gusta más?-insistió el chico

-La espada.- contestó ella instintivamente

-¿Quieres venir?- entró en la conversación Derin. Aledis puso una mueca en señal de incomprensión mientras los otros les miraban sorprendidos.-Con Harry y conmigo- aclaró el dios ante la mirada de la chica

-Oh, no quisiera molestar en un entrenamiento.-rechazó ella con una sonrisa

-¿No decías que sin adversarios no se mejora?- preguntó Derin mordaz

La bruja le miró con los ojos excesivamente abiertos

-¡Venga ya! Yo me refería a alguien de mi nivel, y no a quien pueda ganarme con los ojos cerrados.

-Mejor esto que nada- intervino Giliath sonriendo

Aledis observó como todos le miraban y tuvo que rendirse.

-Entonces necesitaré mi baúl.

Derin alzó una ceja interrogante

-¿No pretenderá que entrene así?-respondió a la pregunta muda de su profesor señalándose a si misma.

-Tienes razón.-apuntó Erebor- Distraerías demasiado a los presentes.

Aledis volvió a sonrojarse violentamente

-Deja de molestarla, Erebor.-le regañó Giliath seriamente

-Pero si no la molesto, sólo digo la verdad.-le replicó el dios

Aún sonrojada, la chica no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquellos comportamientos eran normales. El resto de profesores parecían ser tan serios, y por lo contrario ellos eran tan…naturales. Era como estar sentada en la mesa de una familia cualquiera.

-Al despacho del director.-anunció de repente Harry

Aledis volteó a ver el lugar central en la mesa que solía ocupar Dumbledore y vio que estaba vacío. Se levantó decididamente y volvieron a ser el centro de atención al irse juntos, encabezados por Harry. En el camino, Harry y Erebor iban a la delantera hablando de cómo podrían mejorar una poción. Remus y Aledis empezaron una animada discusión acerca de la IV revolución de los duendes. 'No por nada es profesora de historia', pensó Aledis. Mientras, Derin y la bruja cerraban la comitiva caminando de lado, pero sin decir una palabra.

-Profesor.

Derin la miró instándola a que siguiera.

-Yo quería darle las gracias por todo.-sonrió débilmente. El dios sólo asintió- Y siento que se discutiera con el director por algo así.

Esta vez apareció una media sonrisa en los labios de Derin.

-Tranquila, si no hubiera sido por esto, habría terminado discutiendo con él tarde o temprano por alguna otra cosa.

Aledis sonrió nuevamente, volviendo a quedar en silencio hasta llegar a la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho de Dumbledore. Sin necesidad de contraseña, la puerta se abrió ante Harry y subieron las escaleras que les llevaron frente la puerta del director. Sin ni siquiera llamar, Harry abrió la puerta por la que pasaron todos, Aledis cabe decir que bastante cohibida.

-¿A que debemos esta visita?-preguntó el director como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que seis personas entraran sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-Queríamos comunicarle que Aledis Holloway- se giró señalando la chica con un gesto de cabeza- a partir de ahora no dormirá en las habitaciones de Hufflepuff. En su lugar, tendrá una habitación junto a las nuestras. Y, como hoy, va a comer siempre en nuestra mesa, si así lo desea ella.

Dumbledore tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y al hacerlo miró directamente a Aledis, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella de un modo casi intimidante.

-Yo de usted – Derin avanzó hasta interponerse físicamente entre director y alumna, rompiendo así el contacto visual- no lo intentaría. No la meta en sus planes sean cuales sean, porqué si nos llega la mínima sospecha de que intenta manipularla a su favor de algún modo, va a conseguir enfadarnos mucho.

Aledis dibujó una expresión de interrogación en su rostro, aunque oculta tras la espalda de su profesor nadie lo vio. ¿Manipularla? No tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero no dejaría que nadie la utilizara para su beneficio, ni siquiera Dumbledore, por mucho que fuera su director.

Tras la amenaza de Derin al viejo mago, todos quedaron expectantes a la respuesta de éste. Aledis, sin atreverse aún a apartar la mirada de la nunca de Derin, deseó poder terminar de una vez e irse de allí.

-¿Podría saber –empezó el anciano- por qué has decidido que se quede con vosotros, Harry¿Qué tan importante es la chica para que se quede contigo si has estado rehuyendo a todos, incluso a tus amigos?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera ni siquiera pensar una contestación, alguien habló por él.

-¡Eh¡Qué tengo un nombre! Y no hable de mí como si no estuviera presente.

Aledis por fin había salido de detrás de su profesor. ¿Pero que se creía refiriéndose a ella como 'la chica', como quien dice 'la mesa' o 'el libro?

Dumbledore hizo una mueca extraña mientras los demás se limitaban a sonreír por el arrebato de la chica.

-Señorita Holloway, creo que mejor debería mantenerse al margen de esta conversación.-sonrió afablemente, como hacía siempre

-Pues yo creo que no.-contestó ella tozuda- Si estamos aquí es para hablar de mi traslado, así que tengo derecho a participar en lo que se hable; y si lo que de verdad quiere hablar con Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto, pues no me mezcle a mí.

El director no pudo más que asombrarse ante las palabras de la chica. Ningún alumno le hablaba así (N/A: sin considerar a Harry claro) y mucho menos una Hufflepuff.

-Señorita Holloway, creo que está un poco alterada. Lo mejor será que regrese a su sala común, se tranquilice y piense las cosas con calma.

La bruja farfulló algo que nadie entendió (pero que a nadie le parecieron dulces palabras de despedida al anciano) y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta. Pero en lugar de abrirla e irse como todos habían creído, se limitó a recostarse sobre la pared, aún murmurando y lanzando alguna que otra mirada a Dumbledore.

-¿No le he dicho que vaya a descansar?-inquirió el director, con más rudeza de la pretendida

-Sí, pero tengo que esperarles. Supongo que habrá alguna contraseña para entrar a las habitaciones y no tengo la menor idea de cual es.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Dumbledore habló.

-¿Así que ya tiene decidido que se va a trasladar?

Aledis le miró unos instantes pensando la mejor respuesta.

-Director, no hemos venido aquí a hacerle una consulta.-había dejado el arrebato de indignación atrás. Mientras caminaba acerándose a dónde estaba Harry, ahora todo en ella destilaba frialdad, indiferencia; sus mirada, su expresión, sus gestos, su voz.- Hemos venido aquí para comunicárselo, la decisión ya está tomada. Así que creo que ya no hacemos nada aquí. –Suavizó su expresión y su voz al dirigirse a Harry- ¿Nos vamos?

Harry asintió e hizo un gesto para que los demás empezaran a salir por la puerta (N/A: por donde sino? Por la ventana? xD) y sin siquiera despedirse, tal y como habían entrado, el despacho volvió a quedar vacío, sólo con un muy anciano director.

Bajaron las escaleras de caracol de salida del despacho, y al llegar abajo, Harry se adelantó a los demás.

-Voy a buscar a Dobby, haré que te traiga tus cosas. Derin, acompáñala cuando esté lista a la sala.

Y diciendo esto, aceleró el paso perdiéndose por unas escaleras.

-¿Quién es Dobby?-preguntó la chica mientras andaban.

-Es un elfo doméstico amigo de Harry, le liberó de su familia.

Aledis quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-¿No será ese elfo que viste calcetines de colores chillones y que lleva varios gorros en la cabeza? Siempre le oigo de hablar de "el gran Harry Potter" como dice, pero no sabía que le conociera de verdad.

Después de esto siguieron caminando hablando de nada en concreto hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a su sala.

-Bien Aledis.-Giliath le miró sonriendo- La contraseña es Ashvaldry, no la olvides. (N/A: no se si tienen contraseña en su sala, y las posibilidades d que sea ésta, son como bastante pequeñas, pero weno, me lo invento :p)

-Ashvaldry.-repitió ella asintiendo- ¿Qué significa?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Nada en particular.-dijo la diosa, mientras le repetía la contraseña a la entrada

Entraron todos en la sala y Aledis fijó la vista en su enorme baúl. "Carai, sabía que los elfos eran eficientes, pero tanto como esto…" Cuando se dirigía hacia él cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Emm… no tengo habitación.-soltó de repente

Giliath solo rió suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Tranquila, coge lo que necesites y cámbiate en mi habitación; cuando vuelvas de entrenar ya estará lista la tuya.

La bruja asintió sonriendo mientras cogía algo de ropa más cómoda y calzado y se dirigió a la habitación de la diosa. Salió cinco minutos más tarde con la ropa que había llevado doblada en los brazos. Vestía los pantalones blancos que Derin les hacía usar en clase, unas deportivas algo desgastadas y una camiseta varias tallas más grandes a la suya. El cabello lo tenía recogido en dos coletas. Y su cara, había vuelto a tener signos de mal humor. Se acercó al baúl y dejó la ropa dentro, cerrándolo luego de un golpe nada suave. Levantó la mirada y vio como todos la miraban interrogantes.

-¡Es que no las soporto!-se señaló el pelo con rabia- Antes con una sola bastaba, pero ahora tengo que hacerme dos y no lo soporto. Y no es gracioso-añadió al ver las sonrisas de los presentes

-No es para tanto. Además te quedan bien, estás muy mona.-habló la diosa intentando calmarla

-¡Es que precisamente no quiero estar mona! No soy una niña pequeña, y con esto-volvió a señalar su pelo- lo parezco

Soltó un bufido de enfado y luego suspiró, calmándose un poco.

-Lo siento, pero es que no las soporto.

Los presentes solo sonrieron quitándole importancia.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó la chica ya más animada al recordar que iban a entrenar

Derin asintió mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta con la bruja siguiéndole.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, cruzándose a unos pocos alumnos que les miraban murmurando, hasta que la chica miró sorprendida que habían llegado hasta la séptima planta.

-Profesor¿no vamos al aula?

Derin negó con la cabeza.

-Entrenamos en un lugar donde no puedan molestar.

Aledis asintió, pero no pudo evitar mirar con extrañeza como su profesor giraba sobre sus pies y volvía atrás, y unos metros más allá, cuando ella ya iba hacia Derin, volvía a dirigirse hacia ella. Entonces, su profesor se volvió hacia la pared, solo que ya no solo había pared, también había una puerta. "Esa puerta no estaba ahí hace un momento". El dios entró con Aledis detrás, mirando con curiosidad la sala.

Era un lugar enorme, completamente blanco, por lo que no sabría decir donde estaba cada pared, donde empezaba ni donde terminaba. El suelo estaba acolchado, para evitar caídas demasiado dolorosas. En un lado de la sala, había montones de armas de todos los tipos: espadas largas y cortas, dagas, hachas descomunales, arcos, ballestas, lanzas, escudos e incluso largas cadenas. Y junto las armas, estaba Harry, que había alzado la vista al oírles. Se acercaron hacia él y Aledis no pudo evitar echarle el ojo a una espada en particular.

-Aledis,-la chica desvió la atención del arsenal al chico- elige la que más te guste.

Dos segundos más tarde, la bruja tenía la espada en sus manos, examinando su elección con detenimiento.

-Eres rápida.-comentó Harry ante la veloz decisión de la chica.

-Cuando sé lo que quiero.- respondió con sencillez ella, sin apartar la vista del arma

-¿Te parece bien si empezamos nosotros dos?-le preguntó el chico

Aledis no respondió inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo, pero no me humilles mucho.

Dicho esto caminó unos metros, dónde se detuvo y miró desafiante a Harry en posición de ataque. Harry sonrió, tomo una espada y se dirigió a donde estaba ella, con unos tres metros de distancia separándoles. Se quedaron observando por algo más de un minuto hasta que la chica decidió atacar. A partir de allí empezó un combate bastante igualado, pero se podía notar que como más tiempo pasaba, Aledis tenía que aumentar más su esfuerzo, mientras. Harry seguía igual que había empezado. El sonido metálico de las espadas al chocar era constante, y sus cuerpos parecían bailar en lugar de estar luchando. Pasó largo rato así, pero tras tres cuartos de hora, se notaba claramente el cansancio de la chica. Empezó a atacar con más fuerza; sabía que era inútil reservar energías, él iba a aguantar mucho más. Y justo cuando parecía que la bruja podría ganar, Harry le hizo un corte en el brazo con el que blandía la espada, cayendo esta al suelo, y un segundo más tarde, la espada de Harry le rozaba el pecho, justo encima del corazón.

Derrotada, Aledis sonrió ligeramente a su adversario pese al dolor del último ataque, y se tiró al suelo, recuperando la respiración normal. Fijó la vista en el corte; no parecía muy profundo, pero sangraba un poco. Notó como Harry se arrodillaba junto a ella, sonriéndole amistosamente y le cogía el brazo. Un momento después, notó que ya no le dolía, y no sentía la sangre deslizándose por su brazo. Miró su herida, o más bien el lugar dónde estaba antes, y ahora estaba completamente normal. Miró a Harry, miró su brazo y de nuevo volvió a mirar a Harry. Éste solo le sonrió mientras se levantaba y le tendía a ella un brazo para hacerlo. Aledis lo rechazo negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a tumbarse completamente y cerraba los ojos. Pensó que había perdido resistencia, antes podía luchar por más de una hora y no se sentía tan cansada como en esos momentos. Pasaron un par de minutos y decidió que ya respiraba lo suficientemente bien, se incorporó lentamente, cogió su arma y fue hacia la armería, puesto Harry volvía a estar allí junto al dios. Dejó su espada dónde la había encontrado y extendió su mano hacia Harry.

-Buen combate.-sonrió sinceramente-Pero te dije que no me humillaras.

Harry también sonrió encajando las manos unos segundos.

-Pero si lo has hecho muy bien, me ha costado poder ganarte.

-Si ya…- la chica le miró con desconfianza- Lo que digas¿lucháis ahora vosotros?

La chica les miró expectante y los dos se miraron unos momentos, antes de coger un par de espadas cada uno y dirigirse al lugar donde acaban de luchar. Aledis les siguió alegremente situándose a unos pocos metros de ellos, mirándoles con curiosidad. Los dos contrincantes se miraron, y extendieron casi a la vez una barrera protectora sobre ella, no querían lastimarla por accidente. Cuando empezaron a luchar, la bruja no pudo más que observar con la boca abierta los movimientos de Derin y Harry, era casi hipnotizante. Cuando casi dos horas más tarde, Harry volvía levantarse victorioso, Aledis solo pudo aplaudir mientras les miraba con admiración. Sentía que por mucho que siempre se hubiera considerado buena luchadora, comparada con ellos no era más que una hormiga frente a un oso hormiguero (perdón por la comparación, pero es que no se me ha ocurrido nada decente u.u)

-Ha sido impresionante.-logró decir

Harry le sonrió tímidamente mientras Derin examinaba sus espadas.

-Escuchad¿podríamos volver a las habitaciones?-los dos le miraron fijamente- Si no os importa claro- añadió poniéndose un poco colorada.- Es que llevo dos horas sudada, y bueno, estaría bien poderme duchar.

-Claro, además se hace tarde.

Volvieron a dejar las armas en su sitio y abrieron la puerta para marcharse. Cuando aún Derin no la había cerrado, la chica preguntó alegremente

-¿Cuándo podremos repetirlo?

* * *

**Qué tal? Os ha gustado? No?**

**Para críticas, saludos y lo que queráis, ya sebeis dejad un review**

**cada review que recibo, me incentiva en ir más rápida xD**

**Besos, **

**Laia**


End file.
